The Demititan
by magikdemiTitan
Summary: The title says it all. About Ethan a new kid who comes to camp and doesn't fit in. Meets other people like him. And then they go on a quest and stuff so Zeus won't kill them.  Rated T 'cause I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This thing is my first fanfic in history so I welcome advice to make it better and stuff like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or TKC or any thing by Rick Riordan *sigh***

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω I ran from the eagles much faster than I ever could have without the adrenaline giving me more energy. In my right hand was a bronze war hammer and in my left a plastic bag containing some clay. I threw the hammer at one of the eagles that was trying to kill me. It made direct contact with the eagle's head and dropped to the ground with a solid "thud". I muttered,"Óplo." under my breath**(A/N óplo ****means ****weapon ****in ****Greek)**. Immediately the hammer flew off the ground and into my hand just in time for me to whack a dive-bombing eagle and send it spinning in a mess of feathers in the direction it had come. I pictured in my mind my war hammer becoming a pocket knife and almost immediately the hammer shrunk and reformed into a pocket knife with a brown hilt and a bronze blade. I sheathed and stuffed the knife in my pocket. A moment later I took a chunk of clay from the bag and yelled,"I give you life!" Instantly the chunk started to form legs, arms, a head, and even some weapons. I threw the figure into the group of eagles as it started to grow and shouted,"Die! Die! Die!" I felt sorry for the figure until I remembered that it would only have a life span of a hour anyway and that it couldn't even die or feel pain until then. I ran down the road as the eagles attacked the figure who was now six feet tall easy. Then I saw it. I saw the pine tree on top of a hill.

The man who had been visiting my dreams and told me here was the only safe haven for people like me. I had spent the past three days running from the eagles and now I was finally here. I ran and started to yell,"Help!" Then one of the eagles broke away from the rest and flew towards me with its talons glinting in the sunlight. All of a sudden a teenage boy with black hair and holding a sword that was bronze like Ethan's hammer appeared out of nowhere and sliced the eagle's head off, but before the eagle parts hit the ground it turned into sand and exploded. "Go past the tree to the blue house with the wrap around porch and just wait for me." The boy ordered. I nodded and ran for the house. I looked back and saw the boy decapitate another eagle and run after me. I thought the eagles would just follow him, but instead just one did and as soon as it was passed the pine tree it spontaneously combusted. The boy slowed his pace down to a jog and jogged over to me. "You okay?" he asked me. "Sure," I thought, "I almost died a couple times back there but I'm good." I nodded. "What's your name." The boy asked me. I answered,"Ethan." Then I realized how tired I was. A split second later I decided I'd crash on the floor. And that is exactly what happened.

I awoke to the boy and some girl who was slightly shorter then the boy arguing about something to a man in a wheelchair. "He's a half-blood, so we have to take him in." the boy argued. The girl nodded in agreement. "I wish we could," said the man in the wheelchair,"But there's something wrong with his aura, it's Titan like." Then the trio noticed I was awake. "How old are you?" asked the boy who had saved my life. "Three months fourteen." I said. This seemed to trouble the trio. "The gods have broken their promise." Muttered the girl. "We'll see if he's claimed at the campfire, if not then he'll go to the Hermes cabin." said the man. "I think we should introduce ourselves." Said the girl. The boy said,"I'm Percy Jackson." "I'm Annabeth Chase." The girl said. The man paused for a minute then said,"I am Chiron." "Like the Chiron from Greek myths that trained Hercules, Chiron or someone else?" I asked. "The first one." Answered the man. "Wow." I breathed. Chiron turned back to Percy and Annabeth. "I need one of you to give him the tour." Chiron ordered. "I'll do it." Volunteered Percy.

**This thing was 723 words if you don't count the stuff in bold. Sorry if this still somehow manages to seem rushed. I welcome any kind of reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is my second chapter for The Demititan and I welcome any reviews from complaints to advice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or TKC**

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

The tour was awesome until I met Blake. Percy was showing me the rock climbing wall which had lava pouring down the sides and every so often the wall would shake as if there was an earthquake when a girl who looked about 13 walked over and asked,"Hey, Percy. Can I borrow Riptide for a while?" Percy stiffened and then said in a dreamy voice,"Sure. Anything." Then he pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket and handed it over to the girl. "Thanks!" She said in a squeaky voice. She ran away as if Percy would change his mind. Percy shook his head and said,"Stupid children of Hecate. Why do they get charmspeak powers like the Aphrodite kids?"

I didn't know what he meant by children of Hecate until a couple second later I heard someone shout," Antítypo!"**(A/N antítypo ****means ****copy ****in ****Greek.)**Followed by an explosion. I heard several screams as people tried to get to safety and then I saw the pen Percy had given the girl flying into the air and vaporize. Percy chuckled and pulled the pen I had just seen vaporize out of his pocket. I stood there with my mouth open as Percy explained,"My pen is invincible and will return to my pocket after a couple seconds of not being close to me."

The girl returned with her hair smoking. And I mean smoking as in on fire she screamed," Ahhhhh! Is my hair on fire? Go out! katásvesi̱!" **(A/N katásvesi̱ ****means extinguish**** i****n ****Greek)** "Why didn't you tell me that your pen causes explosions when you try to cast a spell on it?" Percy shrugged and responded,"I didn't know." This seemed to anger the girl and in a motherly yet harsh voice she said,"Percy! Go and sit at the bottom of the lake till dinner is over! NOW!" Percy stiffened again before he ran off to carry out the order.

The girl turned on me and said,"Sorry 'bout that. Sometimes I get a bit angry. By the way name's Kathryn and I will be replacing Percy for your tour." After she showed me the rest of the camp I told her I'd try out the rock-climbing wall. She said,"Okay. See you at monster-fighting class." She waved and ran away. I turned to the wall and took a step forward when a big deep voice said,"Hey new kid, race you to the top." I turned to the voice and saw a teenager that was probably wearing a XXXL camp shirt. The guy was all muscle. Just being around him made me feel angry so obviously a I made the stupid choice which is something I pride myself on doing little of.

"Sure, why not." I answered and noticed something...there was a group of girls wearing way to much designer perfume following the guy. "So, a ladies man." I thought. The guy said,"Good. Ready. Set. Go." He jumped on a part of the wall that was lava free. I jumped too but as soon as I got a grip on the wall the guy pushed me into a part with lava. I braced myself for extreme pain but it never came. Instead I felt calm and even stronger. I then realized that the lava was flowing in a different way, the way I wanted to go...up.

**A/N So this is the second chapter and I hope you like it. I'll try to update every three days at most.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is my third chapter and I accept any types of reviews (no I will not say this every time).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO, HOO, TKC, or KFC**

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_Ethan POV:_

I had no idea what was going on. After Blake pushed me into the lava it had started to flow up carrying me up with it. I imagined the lava spitting me out at the top of the wall and I shot up like a rocket.

_Blake POV:_

I was feeling good about myself for eliminating possible competition for capture the flag when the kid burst out of the lava-without a burn on him I might add-at the top of the wall. I was so surprised I almost let go. Almost. Instead I stayed in the spot with my jaw hanging open. "A child of Hephaestus. Against all the odds I pushed a child of Hephaestus into the lava." I thought.

_Ethan POV:_

As soon as I was at the top of the wall my extra strength vanished. I stumbled and almost fell off the wall-which wouldn't have been fun-and felt a little wisp of heat float above my head. I looked up and saw a holographic image of man with several scars on his face, bound by shackles, holding a flame in his palms, looking into a crystal ball that showed a clay man. I didn't know what the image meant until I heard Blake shout,"Titan! Titan! He's a son of a Titan!" Followed by a "thump". I assumed the thump was the sound of Blake falling and hitting the ground. I looked down and saw I was right.

_Blake POV:_

First of all falling down wasn't my idea, there had been an earthquake that made me fall down, but on the way down I couldn't stop myself from shouting," Titan! Titan! He's a son of a Titan!" Chiron would kill him for being Titan spawn and at the very least boot him out of camp. The second I hit the ground I got up and ran as fast as I could towards the big house. When I reached it a spared a second to catch my breath. As fit and awesome as I was it still was a bit of a run to get from the the climbing wall to the big house. "Chiron! Chiron!" The centaur came down from the attic with a worried expression on his face. "What is it?" He asked. "The camp has been breached by a titanling or demititan or whatever." Chiron's face darkened and he asked,"Which camper? I may have to have a little talk with him/her about where their loyalties lie."

_Ethan POV:_

I didn't know what I had done wrong. All I knew was that Blake had emerged from the big house with a triumphant grin on his face even as he said to me,"Come on demititan. Chiron whats to have a little talk with you." He spat after he said the word _demititan_ as if it was some sort of highly contagious fatal disease. When I walked into the big house the first thing I noticed was that there was some grampa version of a cherub drinking coke and looking like he'd rather be somewhere else. I then noticed Chiron-still in wheelchair form-was sitting next to the man with a dark expression on his face. Chiron saw me come in and put a smile on his face though it looked forced. "Hello child." He said,"You know me but this is Mr. D." He turned to the cherub and said,"Mr. D this is Ethan as I've been told by Percy." Instead of a 'pleased to meet you" or even a "hello" Mr. D sighed. "We know your first name but do you have a surname?" Chiron asked. "My name is Ethan Heroldson." I answered. Mr. D sighed again and said,"Pleased to meet you Evan Henrykin." I turned my head to look for someone else he may be talking to and saw no one. "Ethan Heroldson." I insisted. "Whatever you say, Aidan Hereldsin." I decided to stop the pointless argument.

"Ethan Mr. D is also known as Dionysus." I gasped,"Your the wine dude." Mr. D stood up,"That's it your going in a bottle of Merlot." Mr. D yelled. He started to chant and I didn't realize what was happening until it was to late. Mr. D finished his chant and grape vines wrapped around me, but the second they touched any part of me-including my clothes-they went crazy and started to wrap around the vines that were trying to wrap around me. Eventually all the grape vines were either wrapped up or wrapping up other grape vines. Mr. D's mouth fell open,"You... You confused my curse. You a mere ditanling or demititan whatever confused an Olympian god's curse." Mr. D stated. he then fell into his chair mumbling something about wine when Chiron changed the subject.

"Now Ethan..." Chiron began,"We have been told of your immunity to fire, would you care to shed light on the subject." He asked. "I didn't know I was immune to fire." I answered truthfully,"All I knew was that I could bring stuff to life, possibly dead things, but I haven't tried that yet and that I had a hammer that could return to my hand or turn into a knife whenever I want." I finished then I remembered that I did not have my hammer. "Hey where's my hammer?" I asked "Wait doesn't matter. óplo." I concluded with a shout.

I waited a couple seconds then my hammer flew through the ceiling leaving a hole about the size of a laptop.

**LLLLLOOOONNNGGGG chapter finished you better be happy it took me two whole days of my life to write this.**

**I will update whenever possible so don't tell your friends every Sunday or something like that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (it would to awesome to possibly happen): PJATO, HOO, or even TKC**

_14 years ago third person POV_

Phoebe lay at Endymion's side, wondering when they would have another child, they hadn't had a child in so long. She had just woken from a very deep sleep. Phoebe looked up at the moon wondering what the year was. 1997 popped into her head. She had been asleep for almost 1500 years. the sleeping enchantment that had been laid on Endymion was starting to affect her too. Then she felt it, a small kick. Phoebe thought she had imagined it until it came again. She smiled.

_Ethan POV_

I caught the hammer with practiced ease. Chiron frowned. "Who gave you that hammer?" He asked. I answered,"Beats me. I just had a dream where someone handed me the hammer and when I woke up it was in my hand." Chiron decided to change the subject. "Why don't you go and join the Hermes cabin for archery class?" "Okay." I answered.

I was walking to the archery range when I remembered a dream I had had about a month ago.

_Flashback_

A boy about 14 ran to the pine tree. He was breathing heavily. He looked back to see eagles chasing him. "Stupid eagles." The boy muttered. Suddenly thunder boomed over head. He closed his eyes but kept running. His eyes flashed open and a spear that seemed to be made of silver appeared in his hand. One eagle broke away from the rest and dived at the boy. All of a sudden a bronze hammer came out of nowhere and hit the eagle on the head.

_End of flashback_

I looked at my hammer. "Huh. Weird." I thought. Then I heard something that freaked me out more than if someone came up to me and said I was going to die. An eagle's screech. I turned around and saw the boy from my dream summon a silver spear. Then one of the eagles broke away. "Oh no you don't." I thought. I threw my hammer. It hit in the exact spot as in my dream.

The boy ran past the pine tree with none of the eagles following. "I guess these eagles are smarter than the ones that chased me." I mused. When the boy realized he wasn't being followed he started to slow to a jog then a walk then just stopped. I ran up to him. He turned around and in seconds the point of his spear was digging into my chin (not enough to make a cut, but enough to tell me to stop moving).

I said,"Hey, I not going to hurt you." I put both my palms in the air to show him I had no weapon on me.

_Peter POV_

I'm going to justify putting a spear to the throat of the guy who might have thrown the hammer at the eagle which probably saved my life. I was scared. I didn't know who was going to help me or hurt me. "Who are you?" I asked him. He answered,"I am Ethan Heroldson." "Are you who threw the hammer?" I asked him. He nodded. I lowered my spear. The Ethan said something like,"óplo." Then the hammer flew into his open hand. He looked at the hammer for a couple seconds and it shrunk and reformed into a pocket knife which he put away.

"Ummm, well I told you my name so what's yours?" He asked me. "Peter Stanfield." I answered. "I should probably take you to Chiron." Ethan said. I asked,"Like the Chiron from the Greek myths like trainer of Hercules and all that?" "That's the one I'm talking about." He answered.

Ethan lead the way to a blue large house with a wraparound porch. Nowhere you'd expect to find one of the most popular characters of Greek myths. "Not myths." I mused,"There as real as you are." "Chiron!" Called Ethan. A centaur came out of the house. "Yes?" He asked. Then he saw me. "Oh. Well, ah come in. We must discuss your travels here." Ethan turned away. "You as well Ethan." Said Chiron. Ethan turned back around and walked into the house. I followed him.

_Ethan POV_

I walked into the house and saw several other people inside. I saw Percy, the girl who I had seen arguing with Chiron earlier, some male teen who was tinkering with some gears, a tall girl wear a camo jacket and polishing a spear, a boy with a bow slung over his shoulder, Kathryn, some random sleeping kid who looked about 12, some girl wearing way too much perfume and arguing about something with the girl with the camo jacket, a girl who looked like she had been gardening recently, two boys who could have been twins grinning stupidly, some athletic looking kid who looked suspiciously like Mr. D, a muscular boy with a shaved head and rainbow tattoo which I thought looked strange, and a girl with electric blue eyes wearing punk clothes and a silver jacket with a bow slung over her shoulder.

"Alight let's begin." Chiron said.

**I may do a Christmas camp half-blood fanfic. My chapters for this fanfic should be 800-1000 words from the moment you finish reading this sentence. Also, review! I will update the next chapter, but I won't update after that until I get at least 5 reviews from different people. If I don't I'll stop updating this fanfic on January 10, 2012.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I don't have much to say except REVIEW! Oh and thank you to Daughter of Oceanus for the encouraging review.**

_Phoebe POV_

I frowned. "Where am I going to raise him/her?" I mused. "The child will be immortal! The gods will sense her/him before he/she is even two!" I thought. "I'll need to find away to make her/him mortal." My eyes lit up,"Wait! The child can give up its immortality willingly! But how? How am I going to get a newborn to give up its immortality? Or is there another way?" A woman came in the cave barefoot wearing robes with random Greek symbols glowing and rearranging themselves. "I think I can help." The woman said.

_Ethan POV_

"Alight let's begin." Chiron said. Everyone became silent, "I have scheduled this meeting to discuss some matters that have arisen recently." He then noticed I and Peter were still standing. "Oh well, ah you can take a seat." Peter and I sat. "As I was...um has anyone seen our oracle? Jake, could you go and fetch Rachel?" The boy who was tinkering with the gears stopped, nodded, then left the room.

We waited in silence for a couple minutes until a red headed freckled girl came in followed by Jake. She had been obviously been painting because there were multiple colors of paint covering random parts of her body. The girl sat down on the floor which I thought was a bit strange considering there were some empty seats, but I didn't say anything.

"Well, now that we have our oracle we cane start. The first matter that I would like to discuss is what we will do with Ethan here." He said gesturing to me. "Ethan here is a demititan." At this almost everyone stood up and the girl with the camo even got her spear and jabbed it under my chin. "Twice in one day." I mused. "Everyone calm down he has not yet shown himself to be a threat." At this everyone sat down, but the girl with the spear did the I-have-my-eye-on-you hand gesture. "He cannot stay here forever and live hunted."

The girl with the punk clothes and silver jacket nodded knowingly. "He will need a quest to prove himself to Zeus. I have already talked to Zeus about this and he approves. So if you don't mind Rachel, we will need a prophecy." Rachel nodded and stood up before falling back down again eyes glowing green.

I was scared, but then I noticed Peter stand up and then I blacked out.

_Kathryn POV_

After Ethan stood up I was going to tell him to sit back down when something strange happened. His eyes started to glow to, but gold. Then I noticed that the new boy who I haven't meet yet also had glowing eyes, but they were green like the oracles. Green mist spilled out of the new kid and Rachel's mouths, but golden mist out of Ethan's mouth.

I saw an image of Hades sitting on his throne, but the image was tripled like how a 3D movie looks when you don't where the glasses and he spoke in two different voices two Hades for the voice of the oracle, but a different voice for Ethan. Then they all spoke. The new boy and Rachel spoke in the raspy voice of the oracle, but Ethan spoke in a deeper clearer voice. "Three shall travel to the god restrained, and they shall stop him from ending Zeus' reign." The images shifted to a triple of a skeleton unweaving an electric blue thread carefully and slowly then handing part of the thread to Hades. "The power of the sky stolen by the king of the dead," The image shifted again to two brothers commanding an army of mortals who were shivering in fear of the two." and his generals fill any nearby with dread."

**Sorry, I'm going to end this chapter here and now because I feel like this is a good place to end the chapter. Anyway, REVIEW because of the review I received from Daughter of Oceanus I will keep on updating. But I want at least 4 reviews from different people. If I don't get the reviews I'll stop updating this fanfic on January 10, 2012. This chapter is 749 words anyway so it is at least close to my minimum. I should be able to update more often now that winter break has finally started *tear of joy* So REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating for awhile, I started working on another fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rick Riordan owns, especially what happens in the flashback.**

_Phoebe POV_

"Hecate, how could you help me?" I asked. "I can change the type of immortal the child will be." She answered. "What do you mean?" I asked. "There are different types of immortality," She explained slowly, "All gods and titans have full immortality, but the Hunters of Artemis for example don't age but can be killed. Your child will be born with full immortality, I can make it so your child can be killed or hurt." I shivered. "Um that came out wrong." Hecate said sheepishly. "But my child will still be able to control what age it appears to be." I stated. "And to take care of that part of being immortal I have brought the cupbearer to the gods and Aphrodite's personal assistant..."

_Ethan POV_

When I woke up I was surprised to see a man who looked like he had dozens of eyes on his face and hands guarding the door to the room that I was in. The room reminded me of a hospital. Then Percy, Kathryn, Annabeth, and Chiron walked in arguing. Well, Chiron was in a wheelchair. I looked to my left and saw in the next bed Peter who was starting to stir and in the next bed to him was the redhead.

Percy saw I was awake. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked me with a kind but forced tone. "Do what?" I asked him. "You spouted a prophecy, but your not the oracle you couldn't even be the oracle since we have one." He answered. "What prophecy? I just blacked out when the red head and Peter stood up." I said. "Peter, so that's his name." Said Chiron.

"Ethan needs to go on this quest, Chiron." Annabeth said. "Why them?" He asked. "Because Ethan is a demititan and Zeus himself said he could try to prove himself by going on a quest." "But Zeus also said that he would chase another demititan into camp and as you can see..." Chiron stopped talking when he saw Peter. "Child, were you chased into camp by eagles?" He asked. Peter nodded.

"See those two will go on a quest accompanied by a third." Annabeth stated. "Very well they shall leave in the morning, but first we shall have an unscheduled match of capture the flag to see what the demititans powers are. They shall be on the team that sides with Hermes. The leading cabins will be Ares and Athena. This match will not count who will have the flags on Friday. I suggest the cabins start to choose sides now." Chiron said as he maneuvered the wheelchair out of the room.

"I'm in the Athena cabin which means that you will probably be on my team since we almost always side with the Hermes cabin." Annabeth said. "Do you even know who my immortal parent is?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No what did the image that floated above your head show?" "It showed an image of man with several scars on his face, bound by shackles, holding a flame in his palms, looking into a crystal ball that showed a clay man." "Your father is Prothemeus, no doubt about it."

"Prothemeus as in creator of mankind?" I asked her. She nodded. I have to say I took the news pretty well. "So what's different about the demigod type of capture the flag than the normal one." She grinned menacingly and said, "Nothing much, it's just that we use swords, shields, armor, and any other magical items."

_1 hour later_

I looked at the piece of paper again, it said:

_Blue Team Cabins:_

Athena: Highly intelligent, best strategists in camp, good with weapons

Poseidon: One camper, Hydrokinesis, excellent swordsman, strong

Hermes: Fast, like to disobey, known to be treacherous depending on the reward

Hecate: Excellent sorcerers and sorceresses

Tyche: Extremely lucky, good allies

Apollo: Excellent archers, fast

Nemesis: NEVER INSULT

_Red Team Cabins:_

Ares: Good fighters, stupid, easily made angry

Artemis: One camper, Thalia daughter of Zeus, don't look at shield, best to stay away

Hephaestus: Best armor, weapons, and magical items in camp, very strong

Iris: One camper, good with pegasi

Nike: Competitive, several campers, good with weapons

Demeter: Not much of threat, have slight power over vegetation

Aphrodite: No threat

Dionysus: One camper, good athlete

Annabeth had made it for me so I would know which cabins were on my team and so I would know who was capable of what. Apparently when everybody found out that the Ares and the Nike cabins were allied most cabins had joined them but since the teams had been unfair the Nemesis cabin had switched to balance the teams out.

I walked over to Annabeth. "Were do I go?" I asked her. She turned around and said, "You, Peter, Percy, Kathryn, and I are going to go the far right way to the new Zeus' Fist..." I stopped hearing her as I remembered another weird dream.

_A pile of boulders exploding, a dozen very muscular giants holding bronze cannonballs erupting from the ground yelling unbelievably loud carrying clubs that were tree trunks with rusty spikes bristling at the end, carrying shields made from flattened cars, one giant bellowed at a body of armed warriors, smashed it sideways with his club, and the entire phalanx was thrown aside, a dozen warriors tossed to the wind like dolls._

_ "Fire!" a warrior yelled. Some catapults swung into action. Two boulders hurtled toward the giants. One deflected off a car shield with hardly a dent, but the other caught a giant in the chest, and the he went down._

_A group of archers fired a volley, dozens of arrows sticking in the thick armor of the giants like porcupine quills. Several found chinks in armor, and some of the giants vaporized at the simple touch of the arrows. When it seemed as if the giants were about to get overwhelmed, another wave surged out of the hole in the ground: thirty, maybe forty woman with snake tails for legs in full battle armor, wielding spears and nets. They spilt up in all directions. Some hit cleverly concealed traps. One got struck on some spikes and became an easy target for the archers. Another triggered a trip wire, and pots of a green substance exploded into flames, engulfing several of the snake women. Many more kept coming. A man with dozens of eyes and some new reinforcements rushed forward to meet them. A blonde girl drew a sword and engaged one of them. A cyclops was riding one of the giants giant. Somehow he'd managed to climb onto the giant's back and was hitting him on the head with a bronze shield._

**LONG CHAPTER to make up for the long wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, TKC, or the stuff Chiron says in his chapter.**

_Phoebe POV:_

"…Hebe." A woman wearing a simple Greek tunic walked into the cave. She said, "I will make it so that your child has a definite age and ages." "We shall come again when the child is born to remove its immortality." Said Hecate as she ushered Hebe out of the cave.

_Some months later:_

Hecate and Hebe walked into the cave and saw Phoebe cradling a baby boy wrapped up to the chin in a silver blanket. Phoebe looked up and saw the two. "Come in. Come in." They came in. "What's his name?" Asked Hebe. "I thinking something a mortal would be named, like Peter." Answered Phoebe.

_Ethan POV:_

I came back to Earth and saw Annabeth shaking me. "Um, you okay?" She asked me. "Yeah." I said. "All right, come on the game's about to start." Chiron, in centaur form, trotted onto a table and he hammered his hoof on the marble. "Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but, this time, may be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves! "He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.

After I grabbed a helmet with a blue plume and a shield about the size of my chest we ran to our starting point at the far right of the creek. I looked at the list one last time. "Wait a minute, this list is a cabin short." Annabeth answered without looking up, "That's because the Hypnos cabin just sleeps through these kinds of things. The only reason the Aphrodite cabin does capture the flag is because they think it makes them look good, when in reality they can't lift a sword."

Then I heard a conch horn in the distance. We ran for several minutes stopping occasionally to make sure no enemies were near when my already least favorite camper, Blake, ran into us.

It took me two seconds to get my hammer ready, but by then we had already lost. An Ares camper simply banged the butt of his sword on the top of Kathryn's head and she dropped onto the ground mumbling some ancient Greek. Another punched Peter in the chest and he fell to the ground gasping for air. The Ares camper kicked him in the jaw while he was on the ground and Peter's head dropped back with blood trickling out of his mouth. Percy and Annabeth took on a camper who didn't seem aggressive, or awake enough to be an Ares camper, but then again, looks can be deceiving.

Then something went terribly wrong. While Percy and Annabeth were fighting the other kid the Ares campers started to sneak up on them. I tried to run forward or at least yell to warn them, but I found that my legs were frozen solid up to my knee and that my voice was on mute. I then saw an Ares camper slice at Annabeth's leg and I heard her scream then fall unconscious. I noticed that the camper who had sliced at Annabeth had a sword that was wooden and had a weird milky white pearl on the end. Percy quickly turned and charged the guy with the weird sword. The camper that had previously been clumsily fighting Percy touched the back of Percy's head and he dropped to the ground, apparently asleep.

All the warriors turned to me, but Blake said, "Back off and get the flag, this one's mine." The others ran off and I realized that my feet were no longer frozen, but covered in a tarry substance. I saw that there was a full moon and just being in it's presence started to heal Peter as a glowing transparent image of the moon hovered above his head. Blake didn't seem to notice. I lifted my foot and there was a sound like a very large band-aid being pulled off skin.

Blake charged me and I swung my hammer. Our weapons collided and his sword became deformed easily, while my hammer didn't get a dent. He dropped his sword and drew a throwing knife and said, "You made me look bad in front of some children of Aphrodite and now you are so going to pay."

He threw the knife and I knew I would not be able to block it. Suddenly the moonlight bent into a silver shield that was hovering in midair. Blocked the knife then vanished as quickly as it had come. "H-how did you...what hap...?" Blake was cut off because just then Kathryn, who had been sneaky up behind him, wrapped an arm around his neck and with the other hand forced Blake to drink a milky white potion, which caused him to fall into a deep, sleep immediately.

Kathryn dropped him on the ground then spat on him. "Where did you get that?" I tried to ask her, but my voice was still on mute. "Sorry, what was that?" She asked then said,"Ooohhh." She muttered something I couldn't decipher. " Where did you get that?" I repeated this time with sound. She held up the empty vile. "Oh I just used a little Lethe water from the Hypnos cabin, mixed it with some other stuff, and it made the perfect sedative. He'll have a minor case of amnesia when he wakes up, but it'll wear off a few minutes later.

**Well, this chapter was kinda pointless but I wanted to make it anyway. Like I said before, I will stop updating this fanfic on January 10, 2011 unless I get five-four now- reviews from different people. I like this fanfic, but I need some motivation.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Because of the encouraging reviews from .wonder and Daughter of Oceanus I have decided that I will keep on updating until the story is finished!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or TKC**

_Phoebe POV_

"Peter, I like it." Said Hecate. Hebe frowned. "What about a weapon? And where is he going to live?" She asked. Phoebe tilted her head to the side for a moment thinking. "I think I'll put him in an orphanage and I'll give him a spear when the time comes. After all, I would hate for him to be mixed up with a son of my granddaughter, Artemis." Phoebe answered.

"Okay enough chatter. Time to make this child a mortal." Said Hecate impatiently. "Wait! Are you going to take the immortality that I gave him away?" Asked Phoebe. "No. We shall just take away the immortality he would have gained from Endymion, so that he will appear to be a titanling or a demititan or such that inherited his immortal side from you."

"Now let's start." Said Hecate. She muttered some ancient Greek under her breath and Peter started to glow. When Peter stopped glowing Hecate said, "Peter now has the immortal equivalent of the Hunters of Artemis except he can also die outside of battle, but he still can choose his age."

Hebe stepped forward. "My turn." She said and a chalice appeared out of thin air. "Just get Peter to drink this and he will have a definite age and can age." She said. Hebe looked at the chalice, frowned and it turned into a baby bottle filled with a glowing golden substance. "Is that ICHOR?" Shrieked Phoebe. "No. No. No. That would be some type of cannibalizm, so no. This is apple juice from the Garden of the Hesperides mixed with water from the River Styx in the underworld. To finish it however, add a hair of Endymion." Phoebe reached over to Endymion and plucked a hair from his scalp. She screwed open the bottle's top, dropped the hair in, and closed and shook the bottle.

Then Phoebe put the bottle aside for when Peter awoke. "Look at him." Said Hebe, "Peter, son of Phoebe Titan of the moon, thoughtful replies, snappy answers and who once was in procession of the oracle which she gave to Apollo."

_Ethan POV_

I made a mental note to never get on Kathryn's bad side. "So, what do we do with Percy and Annabeth?" I asked Peter and Kathryn. Peter gave me a I-don't-know shrug, but Kathryn said,"We get Chiron." Then she blew a two-fingered whistle, which I have never been able to do, and galloping along came Chiron. He stopped and reached down to check the two for pulses and other stuff like that. "Percy is in a 24-hour sleep, no doubt the work of a Hypnos child and Annabeth is unconscious, with the power of Hypnos being the cause, but that scrape on her leg is where the power seeped in. Help me get them on my back." We helped Chiron position Percy and Annabeth so they wouldn't fall off.

Chiron galloped off occasionally stopping to reposition the two. We watched them for a moment before remembering what we were supposed to do. I noticed that the hologram of the moon was still floating above Peter's head. I didn't have time, however, to just stare at it. We were about to run to the enemy flag, but we saw the rest of Blake's gang with every person carrying a silver flag with an owl on it, approaching the creek, which Annabeth had told me was the border, and fast.

"No you don't." We said simultaneously. I threw me hammer and it hit one in the back of his head and he fell, his flag turning into a bronze staff. Immediately I said,"Óplo." Peter made another shield appear mid-air in the path of one who wasn't looking. His helmet colliding with the shield made a very loud ringing sound and he fell his flag also changing into a staff. That left two off the group left, the short sleepy kid and another. Kathryn said something and the other guy froze. And I when froze as in he had icicles hanging from his nose, frozen; not just stopped walking froze, but he did that too. His flag also reformed into a staff. That still left one gang member. Bad news for him: We all attacked at the same time, good news for us: that stopped him. I threw my hammer again. Peter made another shield appear. Kathryn spoke more Greek. My hammer forced the kids head into Peter's shield. When he fell down Kathryn froze him. This resulted as no one could get the flag out of his hand and no one could carry him across the border.

**This chapter is also pretty useless, but I like doing chapters like this so live with it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is going to be a long chapter filled will action so READ! Sorry about not updating sooner, my iPod cracked and I wasn't allowed to touch it until it was tapped 50 times and then when I finished this chapter I forgot to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or TKC**

_Ethan POV_

After watching the read team's hopeless attempts to somehow get the blue flag over to their side, we decided to get the red team's flag before they managed to thaw the flag out. We ran to the New Zeus' Fist, as everyone seemed to call it, from the far right side of the forest, as planed.

We were fine for the first couple of minutes before we hit our first trap. In our defense it was cleverly concealed. We were hiding behind a tree looking ahead to make sure we didn't run into any guards when we triggered a vibration sensor disguised as bark on the tree. Immediately a volley of bronze arrows shot out for the trees to where we were standing. The arrows had rubber tips, but at the moment we were a little busy with trying to dodge them to notice.

I dived out of the path of one, but it simply changed course and headed for me again. One hit me in the back and I felt jolts of electricity arc up my spine. The electricity made me tired, light headed, and made everything below my waist numb, but I was determined not to let it knock me out. "Come on, Ethan. Show Blake who's the disease." The reckless and ignorant part of me said. "No! Let yourself fall into unconsciousness. It's less painful and you won't have to deal with severe injuries." The logical side of me said.

I decided to go with the reckless side of myself and stay conscious. I dodged another arrow. Unfortunately, the arrow didn't want to be dodged and hit me behind my knee. I hacked it off before it could shock me. Then I realized I'd left me hammer back at the border. "Very unprofessional." I thought. "Óplo." I muttered. A couple of seconds later my hammer came flying through the air, knocking a few arrows out of the way.

All of a sudden I felt a surge of power. I felt the strongest, however, on my lower right arm. I looked there and saw the word _ισχυρός_ written there in black ink. I didn't know how it got there, but I didn't really care. I grabbed an arrow out of the air and, in my grip, it shattered. I looked over at Peter and saw Kathryn writing the same thing on Peter's arm.

I threw my hammer and it it one of the hidden crossbows in the tree. Peter ran forward and threw his spear, like a javelin, at a cross bow. That still left one. Kathryn said something and a few arrows stopped, turned around, and shot back at the remaining crossbow.

We ran to the red team's flag which had a picture of a boars head in front of crossed spears. It was the ugliest thing I ever saw. I was about to grab it when we hit our second trap: the automatons

There were three of them. They came bursting out of the ground around the New Zeus' Fist. One was heavily armored, had three heads with one eye for each, had four arms, two hands with unbelievably sharp claws, two chainsaws, and two legs that were attached to large feet to make it hard for it to lose its balance.

The second automaton was designed to look like a spider. The ends of the spider's legs looked suspiciously like sword points. It had thin, but probably strong armor. And it shot a thin strand of bronze spider silk.

The third was modeled out of a hydra. The entire body was armored with bronze. Its sharpened teeth spun in its mouth. Every head had one glowing green night-vision eye and one X-ray eye. It had six legs that were too thick to be severely damaged even if it went up against itself.

We stood in awe at the three before we remembered they were on the other team when the robot hydra breathed fire at us. We split up and each took on a different automaton. Peter took on the spider, Kathryn the four-armed one, and I took on the hydra.

I ran to the Hydra and jumped, still feeling the extra power the Greek writing on my arm. At the arc of my jump I bashed my hammer on one of the heads and left a desktop-sized dent in its neck. When I hit the ground the hydra blasted me with blue-hot fire, but did no harm to me. When the hydra realized that I wouldn't burn it tried to stomp on me. I jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed and threw my hammer. The hydra made the mistake of eating it. At first I stood there amazed it would eat hammers, but then an idea popped into my head.

"Óplo!" I shouted. For a moment nothing happened and I was worried my plan wouldn't work, but then my hammer burst out of a hydra's neck taking a bunch of armor with it and leaving a hole so large the head could have fit easily inside. I was about to jump again when one of the hydra's heads knocked me aside. I hit a tree and slumped, pretending to be unconscious so I could hit the hydra with the element of surprise.

Then something happened that I had thought wouldn't happen. The hydra's middle head ate me. Most people would think that a robot hydra built for a capture the flag game would not have a throat or a stomach. This one had both. Going down the hydra head's throat was a lot like going down a crummy water park slide. The trip was short, dark, painful, and most importantly, not the slightest bit fun. When I fell down into the stomach I immediately started to look for a way out.

Unfortunately the car-sized chamber of a belly I was in was smooth and the only way up would be to somehow climb back up the throat.

_Kathryn POV_

I fought the four-armed automaton for about two minutes. The battle was going fine: I would freeze its leg, it would try to slice me in half, I would jump out of the way at the last minute, its leg would break free...etc. Then the robot froze and a weird deep voice came from the spot on its face where a mouth should be.

"Defensive mode deactivated. Initiating offensive mode." Then it barreled into the forest. I turned around just in time to see the hydra eat Ethan.


End file.
